darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Metros Mission for Shark
Back to 2009 Logs Metro-X Shark Well into the darker hours of the cycle, Metro-X has led down into the depths of the old Cubicron Security Force HQ, with several of his deputies on duty to keep track of things on the outside. Leading to a rather cramped looking hatchway in the deepest sub basement. Shark finally came in to do that job you wanted him to do. Of course he's playing 'crazy civilian' as usual so folks aren't aware of his true nature. "I said shut up." he snaps at the air, "Yo Metro!" Metro-X turns slightly at Shark's exclamation, optic ridge up. "No need for theatrics, right now, Shark." he looks down to the pit. "It's cramped, dirty, and potentially dangerous down there." his optics moving as if he were frowning. "And I'm too large to lend a hand." Shark waves a hand, "No need my skid plate. A certain someone I know wants details once this job of mine is done. So let's get to it eh?" Metro-X nods and looks down into the tunnel. "A lot of the militia in Cubicron could use what’s down here, if it's weapons and repair parts." moving to let Shark through. Shark looks down there as well, "I'm sure they could. Didn't you say part of it is under some sort of liquid?" Metro-X nods "Lots of it, reports show it to be non-corrosive, possibly oils, lubricants, mercury from the rapids up top." Shark nods, "Good, I can handle that easy." he pauses though, "How far down can you go anyway? Might not hurt for me to have some sort of cable hooked up to me just in case I run into trouble and need a tow back." Metro-X nods slightly and opens his chest panel, one of his tow lines from his alt mode extending, and offering out the hook and a length of slack for Shark. "Fit yourself as you see fit. If it gets hairy, comm me, and I'll hit the re-wind and begin running as fast as I can... As for going in." his face seems to smile, "I can't even fit into the opening." Shark takes the hook end, then nods, "All right then. Any hints on where I might find this stuff or am I just going to search every little section of this tunnel?" he asks. Metro-X chuckles looking towards the hatch. "Figure the most open areas according to old maps is due west with a southern offshoot tunnel. Life signs in the offshoot too, doesn't seem sentient, or they don't like comm messages" Shark holds onto the hook end for now, then nods, "Got it. I'll follow that map you gave me and watch out for what is down there." Moving to work the hatch open so he can head down. Metro-X helps to open the hatch for Shark, and then begins leading out line for the Autobot to have enough slack to move. "Go careful, eh?" optic ridges furrowing. Shark climbs down into what may either totally boring or really interesting, depending on how things go. "Always." he laughs. Once down in the tunnel, there is an immediate slimy sensation around Shark's ankle joints, and a sensation like something moving within the shallow liquid. Little light exists, save for bioluminescent nano-formations, and reflections from above. Shark comments, "It's dark down here.. and.. I think it stinks." he jokes, flipping through visual arrays until he hits something akin to night vision. Using what internal systems that tell him what direction he is pointing, then looking at the map, he proceeds to take a careful step to see how slimy it really is down here. It's slippy, with the heavy metals of mercury mixing with lubricants, but it's manageable. And the goop itself clings to the legs without impeding. "Just keep an eye out" Metro murmurs through the hatchway. Shark looks down at this gloopy stuff around his feet and comments, "Right." Proceeding forward to where the stuff should be found. How deep that is, well he's about to find out. The cable plays out as he moves. The phosphorescent nanites that feed on the goop light up when the surface is disturbed around them, sending up a sickly yellow green glow that precedes Shark's movements. Meter after meter passes in darkness, with the only sounds being a low dribble, and the buzz of the cable playing out echoing up and down the tunnel. The bodies of Cybertronians who had not survived the tunnel collapses can be seen, some pinned under fallen girders, or impaled on shafts of metal that had been torn loose. Sickening black splatters cover one wall, and a single rusted hand juts out from behind a massive support beam that crushed the rest of the mechanism. The liquids grow deeper as well, and more cloying, like an oil bath gone horrifically wrong. Shark continues along, not pausing to check on what he is passing, but putting them on the map should he need to come back for some salvaging later. Any complete blockages are also noted as are partials. Following the map still, looking for any sign of boxes or something that looks like some sort of weapon or other usable items. There is a shifting in the air, like a skittering of turbo-roach legs on metal, but at the same time it almost sounds like a whispering collation of voices. The liquids reach chest heights as Shark travels deeper, and in the distance the tunnel seems to widen out, though it is cramped, height wise. Shark decides since it's deep enough he can transform into sub mode, which he does. Powering up his engines, he pushes further into the tunnel, fully submerged. Beneath the surface, eel like creatures, gyro-fish, and other creatures move about, consuming one another, and clearing out of the Autobots way. The floor continues to angle down though, but with all the glowing mechanisms, a blown out hatchway can be scene up ahead, and more light though none of it from living things down below. Shark tries not to disturb the creatures as he moves through the liquids, altering his path to follow the map and the direction he should be going to find this stash. He notes the hatchway on the map of course. Once nearer, something else is audible, even beneath the surface... It sounds like speech, and possibly even music. Shark stops his engines, letting his sub form glide silently so he can listen to what is being carried by the water. Remembering what Metro said about comm use around the life signs, he keeps radio silence. At least until it's absolutely necessary. Under the water it's garbled, but there is the clank of feet on a raised platform above the surface, chatter, filtercordian tunes... and a few utterances that can be made out, going "Harrrr..." Shark considers a few moments, still gliding through the area as he listens. He makes a note on the map to check on that later. First thing is first after all. He just let's his form glide until he doesn't hear the sound anymore then slowly powers up his engines to continue on. The sounds... well they don't seem to get quieter, and by map systems it would appear that Shark has entered the main room where the cache is supposed to be. Shark works his flaps, moving around slowly to make sure he looks at every inch of the area. Trying to find that cache by methodically doing a search pattern. What looks like a harpoon slams through the liquids near Shark's port side as he slides through, clanging against the floor... and he might notice all sound has stopped from above. Shark powers around, not liking that one bit. Where did that originate from? The hatch? Hm. He transforms and moves to see if he can spot anything out of character. Scannings working overtime. At the surface, easily noticeable as they are, a large number of mechs and femmes can be seen. All with a sort of black and gray striped pattern, except for one. He is grizzled, with shoulder epaulets, and a cranial mod that looks like a navy man's configuration from the ancient days of Cybertronian space travel. All of them though, are looking in the direction of Shark, and above them, from the ceiling, hangs a black banner with an image of a stripped Cybertronian head with crossed leg hydraulics mounted beneath it. Shark has a choice here, he can stand his ground and hope these beings won't want to fight him, or get the blazes out of here as fast as his engines can power him. But the number of beings here is taking the second choice out of the equation rather quickly. For now, he stands there, stock still with arms held out slightly from his sides and palms toward them to show he has no weapons in evidence. One in epaulets steps forward "Hark and hold thee here, showing hands they mean t'parley! Ha-yarrrr..." one red optic squints. "Ye be marchin inte territories not yer own! An we figure ye be wishen our booty!" the other mechanisms and femmes growl slightly. "Figure we might like yer scrap fer that... matey." Shark mentally sighs. Despite his better judgment, he pushes off the ground to surface and meet this grizzled mechs gaze with his own. "Name is Shark. I was sent down here to find this booty of which you speak and I assure you that I was not aware of there being any mechanisms in this area that would be unhappy to my presence, let alone had any claims to what I was trying to find." he pauses, looking to see how many there are down here. "I am outnumbered, outflanked, and out of options. I rather not be scrapped because I was only doing what I was asked to do, as a favor." The one in charge grins and looks to the others, whom begin drawing weapons "Well, y'could run... that'd be interestin' enough. Not had us much sport for a while." he himself lifts a weapon arm, a low power canon charging with a dull whine. Shark doesn't even bother to say anything more at that point. Time to cut and run! He transforms, engines going full bore! Weapons fire erupts the moment Shark turns and kicks out the throttle, blasts sizzling into lubricants, setting oil on fire... Who knows some might even hit. But it's madness now, and uproarious laughter. Shark probably gets zinged at least once, but he's well on his way out of that area, knowing it'll take a different approach to find the booty down here. Metro-X notes the sudden slackening up top, and begins running, and retracting the line for Shark, grumbling to himself. The others continue to fire and chortle as the one in charge yammers "Seems we're located bucks! Prep for departure, get ready t'bring about the ship! HA-HARRRR!" Shark reaches where he cannot use his sub form, transforming into robot now. He nearly gets jerked off his feet. "WOAH EASY!" he yells. Metro-X jerks at the line slightly, letting it retract now, calling ahead. "What happened? I heard weapons fire!" Shark yells back, "Would you believe those life signs WERE intelligent? Probably making plans to leave with that stuff you want right now too and there's too many of them for me to even deal with so I think you’re out of luck!" Metro-X growls, and can be heard muttering a number of expletives that would make an Insecticon blush. "What did they seem like?" rushing the open hatch as the line feeds back in, waiting to spot Shark so he can offer a hand. Shark is walking quickly toward the hatch, you can hear the sloshing. "All but one had a striped pattern and they all had weapons. The old mech, he didn't have the stripes and talked really weird." Metro-X snorts slightly "Well have to see if you can transfer memory codes for display later" shoving his arm down into the hatchway, for Shark. Shark takes hold of your hand and jumps up, latching onto the hatch with his free hand to help you pull him up. Metro-X merely stands, letting his own considerable height do much of the work. "Blasted... rats in my..." grumbling to himself. "Good to see you're not badly injured though. I'm sorry for putting you at risk." Shark checks himself over, "Got zinged a couple times, nothing my armor couldn't handle though." he states, "Sorry couldn't nab any of that stuff you wanted so badly." Metro-X shakes his head "Your safety is more important... And at least now we know what’s down there, or at least what was." sighing. Shark nods, "Was pretty hard to see down there, but there was definitely something there other than really unfriendly types." Metro-X nods "Well, perhaps we'll get a look when they're out, but for now, perhaps you flushed something unpleasant out for now. You say, "Maybe, maybe not. If they can get into that stuff without burning since they probably set the fluid on fire down there." then realizes so he closes the hatch quick, "Then that stuff will be gone anyway."" Metro-X grunts "Well, we can check how they got in and out without me seeing then." Shark taps his forearm and a chip comes out, "Here, make a copy of this. I make notes of what I saw down there. Maybe it'll give you a hint on how they might leave." Metro-X bobs his head "Thanks, Shark," taking the chip and slotting it inside his helmet, and then tossing a chit his way. Metro-X gives one of their Energon Credits to Shark. Shark catches it and looks at you, "Hopefully you get a good look at those unfriendlies." Metro-X nods "I'll do what I can, and have lifeline look through them as well. She sees enough of the types on the streets that avoid me." Shark inclines his head, "Yeah, I imagine she does at that. But these guys I haven't seen before even in my wandering around down here." Metro-X grunts "Gangers from below then? Or worse?" You say, "Might be a gang, sure dressed alike enough for that." Metro-X mrmmms and he sighs "I'll need to go through my records based on these... Thanks again, Shark." Shark nods, "Sure thing. Let me know if you need me to go back there, you know just in case they do leave something behind." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Space Pirates TP